Changes (A Different Now)
by F.M.Queen
Summary: Wyatt is moving on, accepting the things he can't change. But when Lucy kills a man in the past it has unexpected consequences for the present and his and Lucy's own future.
1. Chapter 1 - Anytime with you

**Title** : Changes

 **Summary** : Wyatt is moving on, accepting the things he can't change. But when Lucy kills a man in the past it has unexpected consequences for the present and his and Lucy's own future.

 **A/N** : Because that mid season finale is driving me nuts and I need me some Lucy/Wyatt drama! Kind of AU in the sense it's set in the near future, probaly going AU after the Bonnie and Clyde ep, -since there will proably be some big changes to both the future and the mission after killing Rittenhouse and Flynn taking Lucy.

* * *

ONE

"But if you had to?" Lucy asked again, rolling away from him and reaching for her robe. "Isn't there any time you'd prefer more?"

"I told you," Wyatt said, reaching for her arm and pulling her back into bed. "I like the present."

"But what about-"

"No," he said and kissed her, effectively shutting her up. "The only place I want to be is here. With you. Or if I have to, in the past - with you."

"Uhuh," she said, giving him one of those smiles she onl gave him. "I'm okay with that."

"Good," he leaned down to kiss her some more but before he could both their phones began to ring. Both annoyed they each reached for their cell phones.

"We need you," Agent Christopher said on the other end of Lucy's phone.

"Flynn took the mothership out,"Mason said on the other end of Wyatt's phone.

* * *

Thanks for R&R


	2. Chapter 2 - Why Valentine's Day?

**TWO**

"What's February 14th in LA in '42?" Rufus asked Lucy and all eyes turned to her. Wyatt had already been looking at her, discreetly of course, and he gave her a encouraging little smile.

"It's right after pearl harbor and around the time we go seriously involved in world war II," she said, thinking about it, while Jiya was busy googling it. "A few weeks before The Great Los Angeles Air Raid."

"I'm finding nothing very special about the 14th," Jiya said.

"Maybe Flynn just want to take Marilyn Monroe for a Valentine's day dinner?" Wyatt suggested, which earned him some disapproving glances from Mason and a annoyed-amused one from Lucy.

"Guess you'll find out once you get there," Agent Christopher said.


	3. Chapter 3 - Weird but Happy

**A/N:** I know the chapters are very short but that's how they come to me. And it's just the start of the story so once I pick up some 'momentum' they'll probably get longer.

* * *

 **THREE**

"Hey what's up with you and Lucy?" Rufus asked. They were waiting for Lucy to be ready; apparently getting 1940s hair to look right took time.

"Nothing," he said, trying to make sure it sounded true. He didn't like hiding that he and Lucy were...together, not after how betrayed he'd felt after Lucy and Rufus lied to him. But he and Lucy had agreed they'd give it a little time before they told Rufus. Hopefully Rufus could keep it to himself since Wyatt wasn't sure Agent Christopher would let them both stay on the team if she found out.

"Something is going on. You're both..." Rufus shook his head, "...acting a little weird. Weird and happy." Even though he knew he should try to act nonchalant Wyatt couldn't suppress his smile. "Wait are you two? No way. What about, your... I mean what about Jessica?"

"Jessica is gone," he said, wondering if Rufus could see it, did that mean everyone else could too? "I've tried a bunch of different ways to try to change things. It never works. I was driving myself crazy trying to figure out a way."

"So you two are?" Rufus asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"We are," Wyatt said as they heard Lucy's footsteps approach. "She makes me...happy."

"Then I'm glad for you guys. Pissed you didn't tell me-"

"Didn't tell you what?" Lucy asked.

* * *

Thanks for R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 - He Figured It Out

**FOUR**

"I can't believe you told him," Lucy said as they waited for the time machine to start doing it's thing. "We said we were going to do it together."

"I didn't tell him-"

"I figured it out-"

"Really?"

"Hey, I'm the one you guys lied to," Rufus pointed out. "Shouldn't I be the one with the hurt face?"

Lucy figured he did have a point. "Sorry. We were going to tell you. We just-"

"Want to make sure it was the right time."

* * *

Thanks for R&R!


	5. Chapter 5 - Why Not?

**A/N** : Does anyone find it kind of funny how easy the Gang finds Flynn and/or whoever important person they're there for? It would be kind of funny to have an ep where they just can't find anything and just keep talking to people of the period and getting more and more lost ("We're not stopping for direction again!" "You should have taken the left turn."). Okay maybe it wouldn't be a great ep but it would be a fun fan fic...maybe I should write one like that once I'm done with this one!

* * *

FIVE

"So no sign of Flynn," Rufus stated. They'd scouted around downtown LA for a good long while but so far nothing. "What do we do now?"

"Enjoy Valentine's day?" Wyatt suggested, glancing over at a store window decorated with hearts.

"I don't really like Valentine's day," Lucy said, making both men turn to look at her. "What?"

"Why not?" Wyatt asked. He couldn't imagine why in the world. All women loved V-day. At least he'd always thought they did.

"It's just kind of shallow and stupid," she said, with a shrug that was supposed to make him forget it but all it did was made him more curious. "It's a historical-"

"Flynn," Rufus whispered and they all ducked into a doorway to watch their nemesis cross the street with two of his goons.

"Come on, " Lucy whispered as Wyatt reached for his gun. "Let's follow."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but good things come to those who wait...or something like that!


	6. Chapter 6 - LA's Roving Burlesque Lounge

**A/N** : All the history is pretty much just made up. Roving Burlesque Lounge is just something I made up for the story.

* * *

 **SIX**

Why did she always have to suggest things like following? Running up and shooting Flynn would have saved them so much trouble. Sure, it might also have meant getting arrested in the 1940s. They'd already tried that in the 30s and it hadn't been fun, the 40s probably weren't much better. Plus there was the whole find out what's going on with Rittenhouse thing.

They'd trailed Flynn, first to a bar and then they'd stolen a car ("How many is that now?") after he'd jumped in a cab. Now they were creeping along a warehouse down by the docks and it was getting dark. Not the best or safest place to be at night.

"There." Lucy pointed, and he too saw Flynn, knocking on a door to one of the warehouses. The door opened and music and light spilled out for a few seconds before Flynn gained entrance. "Oh," she said.

"What?" Rufus asked.

"I think I might know what that place is," she said, and both Wyatt and Rufus leaned in to hear what she'd figured out. "It's LA's Roving Burlesque Lounge."

* * *

What you think? Should Lucy go 'undercover' as a 1940s stripper? :P


	7. Chapter 7 - Fifteen Minutes

**SEVEN**

"I don't like this idea," Wyatt said. That was an understatement actually. He hated this idea. "You, in a strip club on your own-"

"A burlesque-"

"Fine, a burlesque lounge," he said, getting annoyed. "It's still not safe."

"It'll be fine all I'm doing is recon," she said, putting a comforting hand on his arm. "There will be outfits and masks I can put on. Flynn won't know I'm there."

"What's Flynn doing in a strip club anyway?" Rufus asked from the mouth of the alley. "I mean other than-"

"There are several officers and commanders that will be crucial for winning the war are here in LA. It's not impossible to imagine some of them might visit a club like this, before shipping out."

"So what?" Wyatt said. "He's here to assassinate one of them?"

"That's one possibility."

"Okay." Wyatt put his hands on her shoulders. "You got fifteen minutes. Then I'm coming to get you. Understood?"

She gave him a tight smile, nodded and then walked off towards the door. As Wyatt watched her knock all could think was; fifteen minutes is a hell of a lot of time for things to go wrong.

* * *

Thanks for RxR!


	8. Chapter 8 - Not Okay

**A/N** : So you all asked for longer. I hope you like it, I'm kind of feeling like it got a bit out of character at times and I'm not sure I'm any good at writng action scenes. It's also still kind of fragmented because that's just kind of how this story is coming to me. I meant to make it even longer and end with a even bigger cliffhanger but I have to finish making candy and wrap some gifts before Christmas arrives!

* * *

 **EIGHT**

"Are you the new girl?" one of the six ladies crammed into the small changing room asked Lucy.

"Yes," she said quickly moving a little further into the room. "I'm Lu-"

"I don't care, you share Silivas tables," she pointed over to a pale girl the corner. "Tonight is busy so get changed fast. Since you haven't been to practise you're working the floor and don't get any of the tips from the show."

"Right," Lucy said, wondering why she'd volunteered for this. It was a smart way to get information, yes, and none of the outfits the girls were wearing was really all that revealing. Still they could have sent Wyatt in. Except Flynn would have recognized him. But it was still scary to be on her own. She wasn't a spy. She was a historian!

"Come on then ladies," the woman called just as Lucy had made her way over to a clothing rack that held a bunch of outfits that could have come straight out of Moulin Rouge. That movie was one of Amy's favorites.

The girls left and Lucy searched for an outfit as fast as she could. She found a mask that would hide her identity and match with an outfit, which was a good thing. A few of the other girls had worn masks too but not everyone so matching was important. It would make it less likely Flynn would notice her she figured.

"Janie said you were finally here," a male voice said from the doorway. There was a big middle aged man in a suit, smoking a cigarette watching her. The owner of the Burlesque club probably. He looked like the kind of sleazy bag that might own one.

"Yes," she said, but didn't move closer to him to offer him her hand. "I'm Lucy."

"Well," the big man said, giving her another look over and a leering grin. Lucy was really glad to still be in her conservative 1940s knee length skirt and blouse. "Aren't you just the prettiest little thing I've ever seen."

* * *

Outside Wyatt was pacing. "It's taking too long."

"Relax man," Rufus said. "It's only been six minutes. Lucy's got this."

"I know," Wyatt said, sitting down next to Rufus on a bunch of crates. "She's probaly totally fine. Totally."

* * *

"You could make me big money," the big man said wistfully and creepily. "Oh yes you could."

Lucy wasn't sure how to respond to that. Wyatt had been teaching her how to punch and she really wanted to respond by walking across the room and slugging the guy. Except that wasn't really the appropriate thing to do. And she doubted her punch would do much to him. A kick to the family jewls maybe...

"I was just going to-" she started.

"No, sweetheart," the man said. "You're not going to be doing anything besides telling me who you are."

"I'm the new girl," Lucy said, holding up the outfit she'd found but not had time to change into.

"You're not though, sweetheart. I've met her. Top heavy girl named Linda," he said and walked over to her. "You're not her."

"No I'm not," Lucy said trying to improvise. "Linda is my sister. She's sick so she sent me instead, because she doesn't want to lose the work."

"I don't believe you little missy," he said, grabbing her upper arm and beging to haul her back towards the door. "Not for a minute."

* * *

 _Pop_

"Did you hear that?" Wyatt said, jumping up off the crate. He knew the sound of a gun being fire anywhere.

"I did," Rufus said, but Wyatt was already sprinting away from him, towards the door.

Wyatt had known this was a bad idea. He should have learned to trust his instincts, they'd gotten him through some pretty damned difficult spots oversea. But with Lucy he wasn't sure how much was him being over protective, him over-thinking. He knew the more he got to know her, the closer they got, the more he let himself feel for her the more trouble it would be doing his job.

Or would it?

His job was keeping her (and Rufus) safe...and getting Flynn. Caring for Lucy wouldn't interfere with keeping her safe but it might if it came down to choosing between saving her and taking out Flynn. He knew for sure he wouldn't dare to take a shot like he had that time with the Hindenburg again.

 _Pop_

 _Pop- Pop - Pop_

Fuck, what had she done to get this many bullets flying? Maybe Flynn was the one doing the shooting and she was totally safe, hidden in some safe little knook. The thought of that made him feel better even if it was unlikely to be true.

When he was halfway to the warehouse door, it burst open and noise along with several scantily clad fearful girls and worried looking men came bursting out. With Rufus right behind him he pushed through the crowd and into the 'Burlesque Lounge' and the middle of a shoot out.

Flynn was ducked behind a sofa shooting at a guy huddeling with some men that had to be the lounge's security. The security guys looked pretty nervous and as Flynn fired a few more rounds their way and yelled for them to give up someone named Andrews, they looked pretty tempted.

"Do you see Lucy?" Rufus asked.

"No."

"Maybe she got out-" Rufus started to suggest.

"Wyatt!" Lucy called from to the right of them and left of Flynn. If he covered her she should be able to make it to him and Rufus with no problems. She poked her head out from behind a tipped over table. He took a deep relived breath. She looked fine. She was OK. But then he realized she had some splattered blood on her face.

"Lucy," he called, "Are you hurt?"

"What? No. It's not my blood," she called, which didn't really make him feel a whole lot better.

 _Pop- Pop - Pop_

Wyatt thought that it was Flynn shooting but realized it was the security guys - and they were shooting Lucy's way. That was going to make covering her a lot harder.

"Can you take em all out?" Rufus asked in a hushed voice.

Wyatt pulled his gun out. "Let's find out."

Sometimes Wyatt felt bad about all the bodies they - well mostly he - was dropping on their missions. But guys working securty for a 1940s titty-bar wasn't the kind of men he figured would have made some huge postive contrubation to society if he let them keep on breathing.

With only a few steps he was in a pretty perfect to take out the gaurds. He made sure not to aim at, the guy in a navy unform, Andrews or whatever is name was. Because Lucy would totally be pissed with him if he accidentally killed someone really important...and the world might change in some weird way again. And if Flynn wanted the guy dead, they probaly wanted him alive.

Unforunatly he only maged to squeezed a couple of rounds off before they opened fire back at him - and Flynn decided to get in on the action too. Barely manging to duck and roll away he took cover under a table. Which gave him an unexpectly good angle at Flynn. A way to end the whole time travel mess. He spent one-two-three seconds hesitating for some stupid reason and when he did pull the trigger Flynn had moved enough to the left for the shot to be none lethal.

But still painful enough for Flynn stumble in pain and then decide retree was his best option. Or maybe it was the sound of police sirens getting closer and closer. Flynn ducked away, heading for the other exit.

Another shot went off behind him and there was a crash. Wyatt got to his feet and found Rufus standing over the last gaurd with a broken bottle.

"You good?" Wyatt asked, scanning the room for any other threats but finding none. He put his gun back in his hoslter.

"Sure. Did you see me hit that guy?" Rufus said. "Bam. He had a gun and everything."

Shaking his head, Wyatt called "Lucy?" and turned to walk over to where he'd last seen her. She didn't respond but he found her easily enough. She was pressing a dirty looking towl against a fat dude's chest. It was pretty clear to Wyatt the man was dead but Lucy kept on pressing the bloody towl at what he guessed was the fatal man must where all the blood on her face and light shirt was from. "Darlin', you don't need to do that." She kept her hands on the towl but looked up at him.

"I do. I mean, I didn't," she said. "I just, I was just-"

"It's all right," he said, keeling down next to her and the body. "He's dead."

"I know," she said, desperatley, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. "I killed him. I didn't mean to. I didn't think. I mean I thought there was a safety."

"He was already dead," he told her gently. Because in the future, their time, the present, the man was. "He's probaly been dead decades."

"But I killed him," she said, wiping at her cheek and leaving a trace of blood there. "I didn't...I don't..."

"It's going to be okay," he told her, taking her bloody hands for a second, wanting to calm her, hug her, make it all better but there was no time... and even if there was time, there was no way to undo what she'd done and make it 'OK' for her. "We need to go." The sires of police cars were getting closer. "Now."

She nodded and he stood, looking over to Rufus who was talking to the Andrews guy. Maybe trying to figure out why he was important - to Flynn and Rittenhouse. Smart thinking.

Lucy stood on shaky legs and he gave her an enguraging smile. She looked pale and he hated to see all that blood on her. How had she gotten it all over her like that? Had it been that much of it before?

"Wyatt," Lucy said, reaching a shaking hand out towards him, as he felt a rising sense of dread. "I don't feel so good."

He barely had time to catch her before she collapsed. "Fuck," he swore as he realized the blood on the side of her shirt wasn't from the man she'd killed. It was her own. She'd been hit sometime during the end of the shoot out. Maybe by a bullet aimed at him. Well if someone had wanted to hit him somewhere it would really hurt they'd gotten it right.

"Is she okay?" Rufus called as he headed their way and the Andrews guy scrambled for the door.

"No," Wyatt called. Because Lucy was most definitely not okay. "She'd been shot."

* * *

 **I know! I know!** I'm a horrible person for leaving you with this! And you're going to have to wait a bit for the next part because of the holidays :P


	9. Chapter 9 - Barring Any Complications

**A/N:** I really shouldn't write when I'm tried. I don't know how many spelling errors I found checking through this...there are still a few I'm sure. But it is what it is! Can't wait for the next episode! Only 17 days left! I'm sure the 16th will be here quick since during the next few weeks my editor is expecting like ten new chapters of my novel, I must write a paper, one short-story (for class) and will be moving half way around the world! Hopefully I'll have time to write a few chapters for you guys too!

* * *

 **NINE**

"Come on Lucy, stay with me," Wyatt said. He'd finally gotten her to regain consciousness as they reached the stolen car and he was determined to keep her awake.

"I'm tired," she said, wincing as the car hit a bump and the blood slick hand he had pressed over her bullet wound, shifted.

"I know, but you have to stay awake," he told her, glancing up at Rufus in the front, checking the road to see how much further to the Lifeboat. But he couldn't tell. Didn't recognize anything outside the windows. All he knew was that it seemed too far. Even though the bullet seemed to be an through and through and Lucy had regained consciousness he needed her back in the future, with a real doctor taking care of her. Saving her. Because he was not letting another woman he loved, die. "Talk to me."

"Mmm 'bout what?" she asked in a whisper, her eyelids fluttering.

"How about valentine's day? Tell me why you don't like it," he said, quickly, pulling her closer.

"Bad things always happen to me," she said a little more strongly. That was good.

"Like what?" he said encouragingly.

"I lost my shoe once," she rested her head against his shoulder. She was so pale and cold, but he wasn't sure if it was blood loss or shock. Or both. "In fourth grade. And this other time I failed my driver's test."

"So it's not about your high school boyfriend not buying you chocolates?" he joked.

She sighed. "I didn't have a boyfriend in high school."

"You didn't? I have a hard time believing that."

"I was a nerd," she said. He couldn't help but to smile, despite the situation, thinking of Lucy as a gangly history loving high schooler with big glasses. "I was in band and journalism club."

"What you play?"

"Flute," she said, smiling. The smile didn't make him feel better because her lips were turning white "I was pretty good." She drew in a small breath. "I bet you were a football player in high school."

"I was," he said, thinking back.

"You won't have looked at me twice," Lucy said, a little wistfully, closing her eyes.

"I would have," he told her, because it was true. No matter when or how, he was fairly sure he'd have seen her and fallen for her. Like destiny. Except he didn't really believe in destiny. Maybe meant to bes. Those were different, at least to him. He spent a second thinking about that before he realized Lucy's eyes were staying closed. "Lucy? Lucy, come on. Look at me!"

She murmured something but her eyelids stayed down.

"Rufus?" Wyatt asked, looking up at the other man. "How far?"

"Two minutes, I recolonize these rocks," he said, nodding out the window. "We walked past them. The Lifeboat should be-" Rufus said and stepped on the breaks and took the car off the road. "Right there!" And it was, in all it's ugly metallic glory.

* * *

Once they got back, everything was a blur.

During the debriefing Rufus told most of the story, Wyatt just waited to be dismissed so he could go find out how Lucy was. Agent Christopher was pleased to hear he'd finally succeeded - if only partly - in his mission to kill Flynn by putting a bullet in him.

"I don't think it was a serious hit," Wyatt said, because they were all looking at him, expecting him to say something.

Once they're finally done chit chatting about Flynn, what he was doing in 1940s, who the guy he was trying to kill was - Wyatt headed straight for the infirmary but Rufus managed to convince him a shower was in order. He reluctantly agreed, waiting desperately to wash her blood, which was still on his hands and clothes, off. And also knowing it would take some time for the doctor to finish with her.

As he watched the pink blood circle down the drain he let's the dread of the night fall over him, into him. Tonight he could have lost her, just like he'd lost Jess. Most of him was terrified of that thought but a small part rejoiced because it meant he cared for, loved, Lucy. He hasn't been sure he'd ever be able to do that again. To let himself believe in some sort of happy future. All that had died with Jess. Now it was possible again.

Except tonight Lucy had been shot. Next week there might be another mission, an even more dangerous one. How did one handle something like that? It wasn't like going to war with your unit. Because those men in your unit might be your buddies, but they weren't your future, weren't full of wonderful possibilities.

Wyatt turned the water ice cold, trying to clear his head. It didn't matter. He could deal with it and do his job, get Flynn, keep her safe and figure out the Rittenhouse thing. He had to.

* * *

The doctor was done with Lucy and in that professional, slightly detached but somehow emphatic tone told them everything was looking _fine_. The bullet was a through and through, but had nicked a _branching artery_ which doctor assured Wyatt sounded worse than it was and that she was incredibly _lucky_ that nothing _important_ had been hit. She'd been given blood and b _arring_ any infection Lucy should recover fully.

She was sedated and resting and _yes, they could see her._ Rufus stayed for a while but got a call from his little brother and left.

Wyatt stayed.

Even though he knew there wasn't anything he could do for her, that she was sedated and probably didn't know he was there, he stayed. There really wasn't anywhere else for him to be. Nowhere else he wanted to be.

So he held her hand and sat there, thinking about the mess tonight had been. Lucy had killed a man. She'd been shot. He'd shot Flynn, but hesitated when it came to taking the kill shot. All three of those things were sure to have consequences. He remembered both the first time he'd killed someone and the first time he'd been shot. Both had been traumatic and both had changed his perspective on life. He wondered how they would affect Lucy. Him shooting but not killing Flynn was also bound to come back and bite him in the ass.

"How is she?" Agent Christopher asked quietly from the doorway, making him look up and let go of Lucy's hand.

"She's going to be okay," Wyatt said in a low voice as he moved over to the door and the exited the room, walking a little way down the corridor. "It was a through and through."

"I'm glad," she said smiling kindly at him for a few seconds before her expression turned back to it's normal stoic one. "Hopefully with Flynn injured she'll have enough time recover before the next mission."

"Right." Wyatt said before he nodded towards the Lucy's room door. "I'm going to stay for a while longer."

"That's nice of you," she said, beginning to turn away. Then she stopped and added,"Oh, and Wyatt please tell your wife not to call and leave messages with Jiya. She's not your personal secretary."

* * *

Yes, I'm leaving you with another super mean cliff hanger and once more it will be at least a few days until I'll have time write the next chapter! I'm a horrible person!


End file.
